


hoodie

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [13]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fluff?, hongjoong as cameo (again), yunhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: seonghwa noticed that his hoodie was gone when he did his laundry and found it in a pile of yunho's clothes on the younger's bed
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> a little reminder that you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

"Guys, have you seen...oh my God," Seonghwa entered Yunho and San's room and paused as he saw piles of unfolded clothes on both of San's and Yunho's bed.

"Hi there, hyung," San greeted from his bed while still looking on his phone, his leg laying on his own pile of clothes.

"Tidy up a bit, will you? How did you manage to squeeze your body on your bed with those clothes piled up?"

"Come on, hyung. It's comfortable and warmer this way, you should try it sometime!" San moved his legs, Seonghwa cringed when he saw some of San's clothes threatening to fall from the younger's bed.

"Hell freaking no," Seonghwa shuddered imagining his bed covered with unfolded clothes.

"Anyway, what were you looking for, hyung?"

"Oh right. I was looking for my hoodie, I just realized that I couldn't find it from my laundry pile and it wasn't in my closet either. Have you seen it?"

San sat up on his bed and looked at his clothes under his leg, "I don't think it's here. Maybe it's still in the laundry room?"

"I doubt it. There's nothing left over there. Wait, where's Yunho?"

San was about to answer when Yunho suddenly entered the room after he finished showering.

"Hey, hyung," Yunho greeted. San then climbed down his bed and left the room to take a shower, leaving Seonghwa and Yunho in the room.

"Aren't you cold? At least dry your hair properly before you wear anything, your shirt is a bit soaked there," Seonghwa pointed at Yunho's shirt which were a bit damp due to the droplets from his hair.

"It's okay. Do you need something, hyung?"

"No, it's not okay, you'd catch a cold!" Seonghwa took the towel from Yunho's shoulder and started rubbing it on Yunho's head, "And it's nothing, I was just looking for my hoodie, have you seen it?"

Yunho blinked and gulped nervously. He then walked to his bed and rummaged through his pile of clothes before pulling a hoodie from it.

"Ahh, sorry hyung, I borrowed it. But in my defense, I washed it already!" Yunho handed the said hoodie to Seonghwa.

"When did you take it? I didn't even realize it went missing from my closet though,"

Yunho laughed nervously and scratched his head. "I took it from your laundry pile," 

"Why??" Seonghwa couldn't hide his shocked face, "Wasn't it smelly because it's already on my laundry pile?"

"Because..." Yunho bit his lips. His eyes avoiding Seonghwa's.

"Yun, what's wrong?" Seonghwa asked, and Yunho just shook his head and covered his cheeks with his hands.

Seonghwa stepped closer to the younger, but the next thing he knew, Yunho dashed from his room, almost crashing into San who just finished showering and entered the room.

Seonghwa blinked, unable to process what just happened.

"What's wrong with him?" San asked.

Seonghwa just sighed and shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, I just asked if he saw my hoodie and he said he borrowed it. When I asked him why, he didn't said anything and ran away?"

San clapped when something clicked in his head. "Oh! I just remember seeing him wearing your hoodie here a few days ago, hyung!"

"Wait, are you saying he just wore it here? I thought he borrowed it to wear it outside?" Seonghwa tilted his head getting more confused.

"He said he just like how it smells like you, hyung. That's why he secretly took it from your laundry pile,"

"Oh," Seonghwa couldn't hide his smile. He then walked towards the door leaving the youngers' room.

"I saw him entered your room, by the way," San gave the information when Seonghwa walk passed him, "And you're welcome, hyung,"

Seonghwa just chuckled and walked toward his room. As soon as he entered the room, he saw a bundle of his blanket on his bed. He laughed as he sat on his bed, tapping the bundle.

"Yunho-ah, are you trying to avoid me?"

Seonghwa could see the younger nodded under his blanket and heard Yunho whining. 

"Then what are you doing on my bed instead of hiding somewhere else?"

"Ah, right!" Yunho popped his head from the blanket, but hide his head again as soon as he saw Seonghwa looking at him.

Seonghwa laughed at the younger. "You don't have to hide your face, I know you're blushing!"

"Don't tease me!" Yunho whined, making Seonghwa laughed louder.

"I heard you borrowed my hoodie because it smells like me? Come here, I'll make you smell like me!"

"Wait, that sounds wrong," Yunho popped his head from the blanket again, but then he struggled free as Seonghwa started tickling him.

"Ah, hyung! Stop! It's ticklish!"

Seonghwa just laughed and keep tickling the younger, and stopped when he heard someone cleared his throat behind him.

"Oh, hey Hongjoong!" Seonghwa greeted. Hongjoong just scoffed and shook his head.

"Maybe I really should move to the living room," Hongjoong said, his hand rubbing his head furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I just made hongjoong thirdwheeling again lmaooo
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading~ leave kudos and comments, pretty please? 😘 let's have a chat too I promise I don't bite! 😉
> 
> also scream at me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae) and [here](https://twitter.com/toushi15)
> 
> and don't forget to stay safe, healthy, and hydrated, atinys!


End file.
